


Na chwilę, na zawsze

by aveneris



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Anxious Crowley (Good Omens), Asexual Aziraphale (Good Omens), Asexual Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale Loves Crowley (Good Omens), Communication, Crowley Loves Aziraphale (Good Omens), Cuddling & Snuggling, Developing Relationship, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Other, Pining, Polski | Polish, Touch-Starved, Touch-Starved Aziraphale (Good Omens), Touch-Starved Crowley (Good Omens), Tłumaczenie | Translation, hand-holding, tagi za autorem
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-14 07:28:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 11,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28791729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aveneris/pseuds/aveneris
Summary: Powstrzymali Armagedon. Przetrwali procesy. Byli, Crowley był całkiem pewien, tak wolni jak nigdy.A jednak nic się nie zmieniło.~Po Armagedonie, Aziraphale i Crowley mogą właściwie robić, co tylko chcą. Okazuje się jednak, że to znacznie trudniejsze. Jak zmienić wieki nabytych nawyków, mających na celu ochronę siebie i tych, których kochasz najbardziej? Zdaje się, że odpowiedzią jest „powoli i ostrożnie”.TłumacznieFrom Almost to Alwaysautorstwafractalgeometry
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens)
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [From Almost to Always](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27349540) by [fractalgeometry](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fractalgeometry/pseuds/fractalgeometry). 



Powstrzymali Armagedon. Przetrwali procesy. Byli, Crowley był całkiem pewien, tak wolni jak nigdy. 

A jednak nic się nie zmieniło.

Poszli do Ritz, jedli i pili, Crowley nie podskakiwał zbyt często na widok cieni, a Aziraphale wyglądał na niemal zrelaksowanego. Zostali tam na tak długo, że Crowley zaczął podejrzewać, że nie tylko on, nie chciał wrócić do świata zewnętrznego. Tutaj, w restauracji blisko której żaden z nich nie był podczas wydarzeń ostatnich dni, mógł niemal czuć się, jakby wszystko było normalnie.

Przypuszczał, że już nie powinien chcieć „normalności”. W końcu, wiele zmian było na lepsze. Gdyby tylko jeszcze potrafił je sobie ułożyć.

Apokalipsa została zatrzymana, bezsprzecznie i całkowicie. Niebo i Piekło obawiało się ich obydwu wystarczająco bardzo; prawdopodobnym wydawało się, że przynajmniej przez stulecia nie będą mieli problemów z ich strony. Powinien się cieszyć. A jednak, jedyne co czuł, to stale rosnący niepokój.

Aziraphale popijał wino, jego oczy wodziły po pokoju. Jego fasada beztroski zaczęła rozpadać się wczesnym popołudniem, ustępując miejsca typowej ostrożności. Crowley przez moment był wdzięczny, widząc znajomą mu postawę, po czym natychmiast żałował, że w ogóle tak pomyślał. Chciał, żeby Aziraphale był spokojny i szczęśliwy. Anioł na to zasłużył, a nawet na więcej.

Powstrzymał chęć, żeby walnąć dłonią w stół. Dlaczego nie potrafił przestać myśleć? Dlaczego nie mógł po prostu zaakceptować tego co dobre, tego co, jakoś, _w jakiś sposób,_ udało im się osiągnąć?

Aziraphale dopił swoje wino i odłożył kieliszek, potem złożył serwetkę i położył ją z powrotem na stole.

— Prosimy o rachunek? — zapytał. Brzmiał, jakby wciąż kontynuował rozmowę, ale Crowley był całkiem pewny, że żaden z nich nie odezwał się przez ostatnie piętnaście minut. Był równie pewny (to znaczy „prawie, ale nie do końca”), że nie wypił wystarczająco wiele, żeby zapomnieć o rozmowie, w której był w środku. Nieważne jednak, co działo się przed pytaniem – zostało ono zadane, a Aziraphale raczej oczekiwał odpowiedzi. Tylko że Crowley _nie_ chciał wziąć rachunku. Nie chciał wrócić do księgarni, wypełnionej widmem płomieni i nie chciał wrócić do swojego mieszkania, gdzie ściany pamiętały krzyki Hastura. Nie chciał nic robić, tak naprawdę, jedynie pozostać w bańce, którą stworzyli wokół stolika w Ritz, gdzie wszystko inne było tłem. Zdawało mu się, że mogłoby tak zostać, jeśliby tylko się nie ruszyli.

Oczywiście nie mogło i ostatecznie musieli się ruszyć. Więc zamiast powiedzieć cokolwiek z tego, co myślał, mruknął w zgodzie i gestem poprosił o rachunek.

~

Crowley zawiózł ich do księgarni. Siedzieli długą chwilę w samochodzie, po tym jak zaparkował, nie odzywając się i nie patrząc na siebie. Crowley czekał, aż Aziraphale wysiądzie, podziękuje mu za miłe popołudnie i zniknie w swojej – cudem nietkniętej – księgarni na cały następny tydzień.

Zamiast tego Aziraphale zadał pytanie, choć dość niepewnie.

— Nie wejdziesz? Jestem pewny, że mam coś niezłego do picia.

Crowley nie odpowiedział od razu. Spojrzał ponad ramię Aziraphale’a na księgarnię przy ulicy. Był tam rano, krążył po sklepie, szukając zmian, niemal zdumiony, że wszystko było w nienaruszonym stanie.

Był w księgarni także wczoraj. Nie chciał myśleć o stanie księgarni z wczoraj.

Skierował wzrok na Aziraphale’a. Ani też, nie chciał jeszcze opuścić boku Aziraphale’a. Nie chciał go nigdy opuścić. Mógłby zostać na zawsze, jeśli dostałby szansę. Myśl ta, coś w nim zbudziła, coś co przypomniało mu, że było to poza jego zasięgiem i nie warto było nawet o tym myśleć. 

Coś innego podsunęło, że może nie było to takie niemożliwe, biorąc pod uwagę ostatnie wydarzenia. Odepchnął obie myśli na bok, niegotowy na borykanie się z nimi. Alkohol w księgarni. Jedyna rzecz, którą musiał teraz rozważyć.

— Dobra, okej — powiedział i otworzył drzwi od samochodu.

~

Picie z Aziraphalem na tyłach księgarni było najnormalniejszą rzeczą, która wydarzyła się w ciągu całego tygodnia. Gdyby Crowley skupił się jedynie na winie i na aniele, siedzącym w krześle naprzeciwko niego, mógłby niemal udawać, że nic się nie wydarzyło. Że cienie płomieni nie tańczyły mu pod powiekami, a obraz twarzy Gabriela był hen daleko. Mógł niemal udawać, że wszystko było normalnie.

Normalnie, mhm, jakby tak byłoby lepiej. Jakby _chciał_ siedzieć tutaj i martwić się, że akurat tym razem archanioł wpadnie niezapowiedziany, czy też, że jakiś demon, który miał za zadanie go śledzić, właśnie zdawał radośnie raport z jego spotkania z aniołem Beelzebubowi.

Tylko że… trzeba coś powiedzieć na temat przyzwyczajeń.

To przyzwyczajenie sprawiło, że wstał z kanapy kilka godzin po północy, stare, utarte wymówki wypadły z jego ust. Przyzwyczajenie sprawiło, że to prawie natychmiastowe przytaknięcie Aziraphale’a tak go nie bolało, wyprowadziło go przez drzwi, mimo że jakaś wewnętrzna część wrzeszczała na niego, żeby nie szedł, że Aziraphale’a mogłoby już tutaj nie być, gdy wróci.

Trzecią rzeczą, którą sprawiło, że zauważył – choć nie potrafił jej nazwać – było lekkie rozczarowanie na twarzy Aziraphale’a, sugerujące, że mógłby zostać, choćby na chwilę dłużej, może na zawsze, może już nigdy nie musiałby spuszczać Aziraphale’a z zasięgu wzroku.

To był długi tydzień.

Przyzwyczajeniom trudno się oprzeć.

~

Crowley chodził w tę i z powrotem po korytarzu, nie w stanie pozbyć się obaw. Próbował oglądać telewizję, ale wszystkie programy zdawały się być nastawione na dyskusję o tym, co ludzie pamiętali z ostatnich kilku dni i wytrzymał ledwo dwadzieścia minut. Próbował stać na balkonie i patrzeć posępnie na miasto, ale to szybko stało się nudne. Potem próbował terroryzować rośliny, ale minęło jedynie kilka dni od jego ostatniej krzykliwej szewskiej pasji i nie miały wystarczająco czasu, żeby powrócić do zwyczajnej beztroski, więc ta sesja zakończyła się, zanim się dobrze zaczęła.

Zatrzymał się i wyjrzał przez okno. Słońce już zachodziło, jego kąt wskazywał na późne popołudnie. Skupił swój wzrok na pojedynczej chmurze i próbował na siłę rozluźnić swoje barki. Miał się dobrze. Aziraphale miał się dobrze. Widzieli się niecałe dwanaście godzin temu i nie było powodu, dla którego Crowley miałby wrócić do księgarni już teraz. 

Pogłos przekręcanej gałki do drzwi piszczał mu uszach. Wspomnienie niepokojących, odrażających głosów, wołających jego imię, odbijało się echem od ścian.

Odwrócił się i dopadł do frontowych drzwi, które okazały się zamknięte i nienaruszone, wewnętrzny korytarz pozbawiony nieproszonych demonów.

 _Wszystkie demony są niemile widziane,_ podsunął mu bezużytecznie umysł. _Z założenia._

Nie opierał się tej myśli. Jaki był sens? Jaki był sens czegokolwiek?

Przesunął dłońmi po całych drzwiach, sprawdzając zamek a potem framugę. Ale naprawdę, jaki był sens i tego? Jak gdyby zamki albo zatrzaski mogłyby zapewnić mu większe bezpieczeństwo.

Aziraphale zdawał się sądzić, że Piekło zostawi go jednak w spokoju. Crowley musiał przyznać, że pluskanie się radośnie w wannie pełnej wody święconej na oczach całego Dołu, zdziałałoby cuda na reputację każdego demona. To może wystarczyć, żeby nikt nie próbował skakać mu do oczu przez jakiś czas.

Westchnął i _huknął_ głową w drzwi, zamykając oczy. I gdzie zaprowadziło cię takie myślenie w Piekle? To zadufanie? Doprowadziło do tego, że cię zaatakowano. Pozbawiło pozycji, wyzwało na „duel”, który szybko zmienił się w walkę dziesięć na jednego. Tego Crowley wolał nie ryzykować.

Odsunął głowę i łypał na drzwi, tak niewinne i niewzruszone naprzeciwko niego, jakby nie zdradziły go dwa dni temu. Gdyby się nad tym zastanowić; dlaczego nigdy nie pomyślał, żeby wyeliminować fakt, że jego mieszkanie ma jedynie jedną parę drzwi? Pierwsza zasada nieprzewidzianych sytuacji – miej tylne drzwi. Może czas było się przenieść. Znaleźć nowe miejsce gdzie, oprócz niego i kilku ludzi, nie postawiono stopy.

Jego myśli popłynęły bezwiednie w stronę Aziraphale’a. Aziraphale’a, który pewnie właśnie w tym momencie siedział w swojej księgarni, zajmując się tą czy inną książką. Zastanawiał się przez krótko, czy Aziraphale myślał o nim, ale potem odrzucił tę teorię. To była jedna z tych myśli, która prowadziła bardzo szybko na manowce.

Jednak… jako że, znów powrócił na temat Aziraphale’a, nie mógł po prostu z niego zejść. Obraz księgarni w płomieniach wyrył mu się w pamięci, połączony z pogrążającym i wszechogarniającym poczuciem, że _już za późno._ Jeśli coś by się stało… jeśli Crowley dowiedziałby się dopiero później…

Przekręcał gałkę do drzwi, zanim jeszcze świadomie podjął decyzję. Nie musiał wchodzić do środka, czy nawet dać Aziraphale’owi znać, że tam był. Mógł jedynie przejechać nieopodal, zobaczyć czy wszystko jest w porządku i odjechać. Nikt by nie zauważył. Samochody przejeżdżają przez Soho cały czas. 

Nie było dymu w powietrzu, gdy zbliżał się do księgarni. Zwolnił i minął ją, skanując otoczenie w poszukiwaniu niepożądanych oznak, ale wszystko było na swoim miejscu, a uspokajająca aura Aziraphale’a emanowała z okolicy. Znów przyspieszył, rozdarty między ulgą, że Aziraphale’owi nic nie było, a złością na samego siebie, że w ogóle postanowił tu przyjechać.

— No — mamrotał na głos — widzisz? Wszystko gra. Czas do domu.

Zawrócił w prawo. Potem znowu skręcił w prawo. 

Nic się nie zmieniło, gdy minął księgarnię za drugim razem, wytężał swoje zmysły, szukając czegoś, czegokolwiek nie na miejscu. Tym razem przejechał jeszcze szybciej, pędząc ulicą i ślepo skręcając w centrum Londynu. _Wszystko w porządku, nic mu nie jest, tobie nic nie jest, wszystko jest w porządku, jedź już do domu._

Tłukł się bez celu po ulicach, przejeżdżając co najmniej na jednym czerwonym świetle, jakby pragnął pokazać, że zwyczajnie może, skręcając na chybił trafił. Dotychczas jechał pod prąd tylko raz – z tego co wiedział – ale powiedział sobie, że to jedynie kolejny demoniczny uczynek dnia. Nie żeby musiał je jeszcze czynić. Ale stare nawyki ciężko wykorzenić i tak dalej. 

Gdy za trzecim razem minął księgarnię, wydawało mu się, że widział Aziraphale’a w oknie. Prawie zatrzymał samochód i wysiadał, by się przywitać, ale wybił to sobie z głowy.

— Czy muszę — zadał sobie pytanie — wymienić powody, dla których jest to zły pomysł?

W drodze powrotnej do mieszkania przekroczył ograniczenie prędkości o ponad pięćdziesiąt kilometrów na godzinę.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Crowley uniósł dłoń i ułożył palce na dłoni Aziraphale’a.

To Aziraphale pierwszy wyszedł z propozycją. Crowleyowi odebrało mowę, trzymał telefon przy uchu, kompletnie nie wiedząc jak odpowiedzieć na niepewne słowa Aziraphale’a: _Pomyślałem, że moglibyśmy wyjść na obiad._

To nie było tak, że Aziraphale nigdy nie zaprosił go na obiad, czy też do księgarni, czy na którąkolwiek z rzeczy, które lubili robić razem. Dziwnym było to, że nie minęły jeszcze nawet trzy dni. Crowley był absolutnie, porządnie i całkowicie pewien, że tylko on rozważałby wysunięcie takiego zaproszenia, tak szybko od czasu ich ostatniego wyjścia i dlatego też powstrzymywał się od chociażby dotknięcia telefonu, przez strach przed zrobieniem właśnie tego.

Tylko teraz, to _Aziraphale_ pytał i Crowley miał dokładnie zero silnej woli potrzebnej do odrzucenia propozycji. I naprawdę, dlaczego nie powinni wyjść na posiłek po raz drugi w tygodniu? Byli właściwie na emeryturze, bez pracy, przed nikim nie musieli odpowiadać. Jeśli Aziraphale chciał znowu wyjść, to nic ich nie powstrzymywało.

— Jasne — powiedział. — Okej. Brzmi nieźle.

— Och, wspaniale! — Aziraphale zdawał się być szczerze zachwycony. — Jest jeden miły włoski lokal, do którego chciałem pójść, taki z dziedzińcem.

— Też brzmi nieźle. — Crowley zawahał się na krótko. — Mam po ciebie przyjechać?

— Byłoby cudownie, mój drogi. Koło szóstej?

— Jasne.

~

Crowley zatrzymał się przed księgarnią krótko po szóstej i zatrąbił szybko cztery razy klaksonem. Kuszącym było wysiąść i wetknąć głowę do środka, ale jakiś stary, zakorzeniony nawyk trzymał go w siedzeniu. To było… za szybko. To była dopiero środa, na czyjąś litość. Był tutaj w niedzielę.

Zanim mógł do końca pogrążyć się w myślach, w drzwiach pojawił się Aziraphale. Crowley obserwował go, gdy ten zamknął je i zakluczył, zszedł po stopniach i wsiadł do samochodu. 

— Witaj, Crowley — powiedział, uśmiechając się.

— Hej, aniele. — Crowley był całkiem pewien, że też się uśmiechał i nie zadał sobie trudu, by przestać. Dobrze było zobaczyć Aziraphale’a, całego i zdrowego, uśmiechającego się i rozsiadającego się w samochodzie Crowleya, gdzie Crowley mógł mieć go na oku, i wypatrywać niebezpieczeństw, i–

Crowley zamrugał i szybko pozbył się tej myśli. Aziraphale umiał o siebie zadbać. Crowley nigdy w to nie wątpił. Nie było powodu, żeby mieć go zawsze na oku. 

_Tyle że, podnosi cię to na duchu,_ coś mu podsunęło. _Tyle że, oddychasz teraz głębiej niż wcześniej. Tyle że, kiedy on jest tutaj, czujesz się bezpieczniej–_

Dość tego. Crowley wyszczerzył się do anioła siedzącego w fotelu.

— Jedziemy?

— Tak — powiedział Aziraphale, dawno już trzymając się mocno drzwi. — Tylko nie tą twoją wyścigową prędkością.

Crowley włączył się do ruchu, ignorując ostatnią prośbę tak jak zwykle. Z definicji Aziraphale’a „wyścigowa prędkość” zdawała się się znaczyć „szybciej niż koń”, a Crowley nie chciał mieć nic wspólnego z końmi, włączając w to szybkość. 

Dojechali do restauracji w mniej niż dziewięć minut i Crowley dopilnował, żeby zaparkować dokładnie na linii oddzielającej miejsca parkingowe. Aziraphale posłał mu obowiązkowe, niepochwalające spojrzenie, ale wysiadł z samochodu bez komentarza. 

Dziedziniec, Crowley musiał przyznać, był ładny. Podłoga była wyłożona kafelkami, pnącza porastały treliaże po bokach, kilka z nich zaplątało się pośrodku. Wino było dobre, jedzenie świeże i Crowley był bardziej zrelaksowany niż kiedykolwiek w ciągu ostatniego tygodnia. Gdyby o tym pomyśleć, to chyba od czasu, kiedy otrzymał koszyk z dzieckiem jedenaście lat temu.

I wtedy musiał przecież wszystko zepsuć. Nie żeby to była całkowicie jego wina, oczywiście. Aczkolwiek to zdecydowanie nie była wina Aziraphale’a. I to nie było takie złe, poważnie. Najprawdopodobniej. Może.

To co się stało, było proste. Strasznie proste, tak naprawdę. Ręka Crowleya leżała na stole, w zupełności normalnie, podczas gdy machał kieliszkiem w drugiej, opowiadając o tym, czy tamtym. Aziraphale potakiwał, odkładając widelec i sięgając, żeby strzepnąć okruszek z obrusu. 

I potem zostawił tam swoją dłoń. Na stole, może trzy centymetry od dłoni Crowleya. 

Crowley, który już wówczas kończył swój monolog, zamilkł i spojrzał na dłoń Aziraphale’a. 

Aziraphale raczej tego nie zauważył. Wziął łyk wina i dorzucił coś od siebie do tematu, na który rozmawiali. 

Crowley wydał niejasne _hmm_ i nadal patrzył na ich dłonie. Tak blisko, tak _bardzo, bardzo_ blisko. To byłoby takie proste, przenieść swoją dłoń przez ten dystans i położyć ją na Aziraphale’a. 

Więc to zrobił, unosząc ją i układając palce na dłoni Aziraphale’a.

Aziraphale zamarł, słowa zastygły mu w ustach tak szybko, że Crowley, nawet nie słuchając tego co mówił, wiedział, że przerwał on w środku zdania. Crowley natychmiast włączył tryb _odwrót_ i prędko zabrał swoją dłoń, chwytając za najbliższy sztuciec – łyżkę – i nabrał trochę jedzenia na talerz.

— Więc — powiedział i niech to, jego głos brzmiał niemal tak niepewnie, jak się czuł. — Wombaty, co? Okropnie interesujące, wombaty.

Twarz Aziraphale jasno wskazywała, że to kompletnie nie było to, o czym rozmawiali. Jednak, po kolejnej chwili przerwy, podjął podrzucony gorączkowo temat i go kontynuował.

Crowley czuł mrowienie w palcach przez resztę nocy. 

~

Minął tydzień po Apokalipsie, która się nie wydarzyła, gdy znowu wyszli na obiad. Aziraphale zadzwonił wcześniej tego dnia i zasugerował nową pakistańską restaurację, którą chciał sprawdzić, a Crowley musiał bardzo się postarać, żeby nie brzmieć _zbyt_ ochoczo. Nawet jeśli, wszystko czego Aziraphale chciał, to spędzanie czasu w taki sposób, jak to robili to przez te wszystkie lata, to Crowley był zwyczajnie szczęśliwy, żeby wyjść z aniołem kilka razy w tygodniu, jeśli miało tak teraz być.

Tylko że, Aziraphale znowu położył dłoń na stole, niemal prowokując Crowleya tym, jak łatwo byłoby sięgnąć i ją chwycić. Crowley był całkiem pewien, że żadne dłonie nie powinny wyglądać tak kusząco. Ale wspomnienie zastygniętego w bezruchu Aziraphale’a utknęło mu w głowie i do piekła z nim, po raz kolejny, zanim zrobiłby coś, przez co Aziraphale'owi byłoby niezręczne.

Dłoń Aziraphale’a przesunęła się wtedy i rozmowa potoczyła się dalej. Tak to rozproszyło Crowleya, że zapomniał, o czym rozmawiali. W momencie, gdy był na temacie wydm i jak ruchome one były, Crowley położył jedną ze swoich rąk na stół, podczas gdy drugą gestykulował.

Wtedy coś ciepłego musnęło grzbiet jego dłoni i podskoczył, zabierając ją z powrotem, zanim zdał sobie sprawę, że to coś ciepłego, to była dłoń _Aziraphale’a._ Która wciąż leżała na stole, gdzie chwilę temu była dłoń Crowleya, podczas gdy jej posiadacz wytrzeszczał oczy na Crowleya, otwierając usta, żeby przeprosić.

Crowley szybko skupił myśli. Był całkiem pewien, że tym razem to Aziraphale dotknął go jako pierwszy, wniosek ten podparty obecnym wyrazem twarzy anioła i faktem, że nie zabrał jeszcze dłoni na swoją stronę stolika. Co oznaczało, że Crowley wyglądał, jakby nie chciał być przez niego dotknięty, a to było nie do przyjęcia.

Crowley utkwił swój wzrok na jednym z dywanów ściennych i ostrożnie położył swoją dłoń obok Aziraphale’a.

Aziraphale nie odsunął się. Ani też się nie odezwał.

Po chwili, Crowley zbliżył swój mały palec o odrobinę, aż jego kostka musnęła Aziraphale’a. 

Żaden z nich się nie poruszył.

Potem Aziraphale, bez drgnięcia dłonią, która dotykała Crowleya, powiedział:

— Więcej herbaty, drogi? — Podniósł dzbanek wolną ręką.

Crowley skierował wzrok z powrotem na stół.

— Jasne —powiedział, jego głos ciut zachrypły. 

Aziraphale napełnił jego filiżankę, a potem wziął kęs swojego curry, rozkoszując się smakiem dłużej niż zwykle. Crowley sięgnął niezręcznie po filiżankę, niemalże obawiając się, że mógłby wykonać zły ruch i zaburzyć chwiejną równowagę, która pozwoliła na ten gest.

W końcu Aziraphale się odezwał, coś błahego o książce, którą odnalazł gdzieś na swoich półkach. Crowley odpowiedział czymś stosownym, przyglądając się uważnie Aziraphale’owi i wypatrując oznak dyskomfortu, ale anioł ich nie okazywał.

Ostatecznie Crowley trochę się rozluźnił, pozwalając sobie wciągnąć się w rozmowę. Aziraphale, z tego co mógł stwierdzić, zrobił to samo.

W jakiś sposób, mały palec Aziraphale’a delikatnie stykał się z Crowleya przez resztę nocy.

Może pewne rzeczy mimo wszystko się zmieniały.


	3. Chapter 3

Crowley długo chodził w kółko tej nocy. Tak długo, że słońce wzeszło, zanim on usiadł. Przecież nic _złego_ się nie stało. Po prostu nie miał pojęcia, jak zareagować na tę nową, przerażająco pożądaną zmianę. 

Zmiana. Czemu ta zmiana tak go niepokoiła? _On_ zdecydowanie jej pragnął. Był całkiem pewien, że Aziraphale także jej chciał, jeśli przywołać jego zachowanie z zeszłej nocy. A jednak nawet na samą myśl o rozmowie na ten temat, czy posunięciu się dalej, w jego głowie włączał się alarm – _nie, stop, odwrót –_ a on nie potrafił go zignorować. 

Nie pierwszy to już raz pragnął, żeby to nie jemu został przekazany ten _cholerny_ koszyk z tym _cholernym_ dzieckiem.

Nie. Nie, jednak tego nie pragnął. Tym sposobem udało mu się zachować w życiu przyjemne rzeczy, a pozbyć uciążliwych. Nawet, mając widok na nowe, nieznane doświadczenia, nie chciałby cofnąć się do życia, które wcześniej prowadził. Ale przydałby się jakiś przewodnik lub mapa.

Okej, chyba jednak go trochę poniosło w tych rozmyślaniach. Czas zmienić podejście. 

Cholera.

~

Crowley znalazł coś na kształt równowagi. Polegała ona na skupieniu się wyłącznie na rzeczach, które dzieją się w danym momencie. Wykluczone było zastanawianie się, co mogłoby się dziać, być, czy co mógłby chcieć. Ten plan pozwolił mu przetrwać trzy kolejne kolacje i jeden wieczór w księgarni Aziraphale’a. Podczas dwóch z kolacji, stykali się delikatnie dłońmi, żaden z nich nic o tym nie wspomniał.

Wieczór w księgarni był (obiektywnie) całkowicie normalny. Crowley nie mógł się zdecydować czy to dobrze, czy też czysta tortura. 

Kolejnym razem była to niezaprzeczalnie tortura.

Było to niemal nieco ponad dwa tygodnie od nieodwołalnego zatrzymania końca świata przez niezwykle upartego, małego chłopca. Crowley spędził większość czasu miotając się z myślami, wszystkie o śmierci i życiu, zmianie i przyjaźni, aniołach i demonach, oraz o innych rzeczach, o których nauczył się wcześniej nie myśleć przez całe swoje życie. Irytująca sprawa – doświadczenia zmieniające życie – teraz się o tym przekonał. Zdawały się zmuszać go do zastanawiania się nad życiem. Crowley nie chciał zastanawiać się nad życiem.

Dlatego też postanowił się tak upić. Ciężko rozważać nad czymkolwiek poważnie, gdy było się pijanym, a Aziraphale był tam, żeby mieć na niego oko.

Nie żeby potrzebował Aziraphale’a, by ten miał na niego oko.

Crowley wziął kolejny łyk.

Gdzieś około pierwszej nad ranem, Aziraphale wstał z krzesła. Crowley przygotował się do wyjścia, ale Aziraphale skierował się w stronę kuchni, nic nie mówiąc. Crowley nieco zmarszczył twarz, a jego grymas jedynie się pogłębił, gdy usłyszał dźwięk lejącej się wody i brzdęk metalu. Tego nie było w planie.

Myślał, żeby wstać i wyjść samemu z siebie, ale ciekawość przerosła nawyk, więc pozostał na swoim miejscu na kanapie, popijając swój trunek i słuchając, lekko zaintrygowany dźwiękami dochodzącymi z kuchni.

Minęło niemal piętnaście minut, zanim Aziraphale się pojawił, niosąc dwa kubki. Podchodząc do sofy, podał jeden Crowleyowi, poszedł na drugi koniec sofy i usiadł. 

Crowley się przyglądał.

Aziraphale, najwidoczniej całkowicie nieświadomy tego, co właśnie zrobił, popijał to, co było w jego kubku.

Crowley nadal się patrzył. Po minucie udało mu się przetrawić to, co się wydarzyło. Była pierwsza nad ranem. Zamiast położyć kres wieczorowi, Aziraphale zrobił im–

Oderwał wzrok od anioła na drugim krańcu sofy i powąchał zawartość niedawno otrzymanego kubka. Herbata.

Zamiast położyć kres wieczorowi, Aziraphale zrobił im – obojgu – herbatę. Potem tu wrócił i przysiadł się na kanapie. Do Crowleya.

Crowley był bardzo, ale to bardzo pewny, że tego nie było w typowym planie. 

Podczas kolejnej obserwacji, zauważył, że Aziraphale ledwo co się poruszył, po tym jak usiadł. Co ważniejsze, nawet nie spojrzał na Crowleya.

Może Aziraphale wcale nie był tak nieświadomy i wiedział jak bardzo nietypowa była to sytuacja.

Crowley mógł coś wspomnieć. Mógł zapytać czemu lub rzucić spostrzeżeniem. Mógł spróbować zacząć rozmowę o rzeczach, które zdawały tłuc się w ich głowach.

Zamiast tego, wziął łyk herbaty – gdy odłożył kieliszek na podłogę – i zawiesił wzrok na półkach z książkami.

Nie była to całkiem _swobodna_ cisza. Ale też nie niezręczna.

~

Crowley spędził następne kilka dni, próbując wmówić sobie, że cała ta sytuacja była jedynie pijacką halucynacją. Nie był pewien _dlaczego_ to robił, tylko że pewna jego cząstka obawiała się Nieba i Piekła oraz zawiedzionego spojrzenia Aziraphale’a, a te obawy bezlitośnie zadeptywały kiełkujące pędy ciekawości i nadziei, które starały się wzrosnąć.

I tu tkwił problem, nie? To nie tak, że nie potrafił wyobrazić sobie zmian. Tylko że, za każdym razem, gdy się na nie otwierał, coś się w nim blokowało i cofało do punktu wyjścia, aż nie pamiętał, co w ogóle próbował zrobić.

Crowley miał wiele nawyków. Większość z nich konieczna, żeby chronić siebie, Aziraphale’a, czy ich obojgu. I te nawyki nie mogły uwierzyć, że już nie były potrzebne. Nie było miejsca na błędy w świecie, w którym obowiązywały te nawyki, nie wcisnąłby tam szpilki. Mógł postępować zgodnie z nimi i być bezpiecznym lub je ignorować i nie być.

Ale nie uwzględnił końca świata. I zdecydowanie nie uwzględnił tego, co nadeszło _po_ końcu świata, bo nie było powodu, żeby wierzyć, że będzie jakieś po. Na pewno nie takie, jakie by się chciało. Albo takie, gdzie mógłby podejmować własne decyzje. 

Im więcej o tym myślał, tym bardziej był przekonany, że Aziraphale także miał te nawyki. Te, które sprawiały, że sugerował, by Crowley wyszedł z księgarni po wspólnie spędzonym wieczorze, te które jawnie krzyczały nieprawdziwe stwierdzenia „ _nie jesteśmy przyjaciółmi_ ”, zmuszały go do oglądania się przez ramię, czy ktoś go nie obserwuje, gotowy, żeby rzucić się na niego, jeśli wyjdzie z szeregu.

Im więcej o tym myślał, tym częściej się zastanawiał, czy Aziraphale spędził choć chwilę podczas tych ostatnich dwóch tygodni, łamiąc się z myślami i rozważając zmiany tak jak on. Im więcej o tym myślał, tym bardziej wydawało się to prawdopodobne.

Życie niewątpliwie nigdy nie przestało być skomplikowane.

~

Aziraphale powitał go delikatnym, zadowolonym uśmiechem, który zawsze rozbudzał ciepło w Crowleyu. Crowley również się uśmiechnął, przeszedł koło niego, okrążając kolumny raz czy dwa, zanim zdjął buty i ułożył się na kanapie, wyciągając daleko nogi. Aziraphale podążył za nim bez pośpiechu, postawił butelkę i dwa kieliszki na stoliku, i usiadł na fragmencie kanapy, którego Crowley nie zajmował. 

Crowley zamrugał. A więc, nie pijacka halucynacja. W zasadzie, był całkiem pewien, że żaden z nich nie był teraz wystarczająco pijany. Przynajmniej on nie był. Niestety, nie mógł wymyślić żadnego sposobu, żeby zdobyć kieliszek bez przerywania ciszy, która była pewnie powodem tej sytuacji.

Aziraphale chyba nie miał takich zmartwień. Wziął butelkę, napełnił kieliszki i obrócił się do Crowleya, podając mu jeden z nich. Crowley automatycznie przesunął nogi, obniżył stopy na podłogę i pochylił się do przodu, żeby go wziąć.

Dalej wieczór ciągnął się dosyć normalnie, rozmowa toczyła się tak naturalnie jak zawsze. W którymś momencie, stopy Crowleya wylądowały z powrotem na sofie i już ich nie zdjął.

Później, podczas gdy senność już wkradała się do ich konwersacji, zebrał się w sobie i zsunął się nieco niżej, nim jego palec u nogi dotknął kolana Aziraphale’a. Na ułamek sekundy Aziraphale zastygł w bezruchu. Wtedy, zanim Crowley mógł ponownie rozważyć swoje życiowe decyzje, Aziraphale przełożył kieliszek w prawą rękę, a lewą ułożył na grzbiecie stopy Crowleya.

Teraz to Crowley zamarł. Wziął wolny wdech i równie wolny wydech. Dłoń Aziraphale’a niezmiernie ciążyła.

Aziraphale spojrzał na niego pytająco. Nie odsunął się, nie gdy to Crowley zaczął, ale bez złudzenia pytał. 

Crowley przycisnął mocniej palce do nogi Aziraphale’a w odpowiedzi. Po chwili Aziraphale docisnął swoją dłoń do stopy i wciąż patrząc na Crowleya, przeciągnął kciukiem wzdłuż palców demona.

Crowleyowi utknął dech w gardle. Ciężko było zaprzeczyć taki ruch. Tak ciężko, że rozbudził w większości nawyków, zasadach i ustaleniach, zadomowionych w jego głowie, stan gotowości. Tylko że… ta bliskość była _przyjemna._ Pod huczącymi alarmami było coś jeszcze, coś co chciało wypłynąć na powierzchnię i zobaczyć, czy Aziraphale zrobiłby to znowu, coś co ociekało ciepłem, karesem i dreszczem, i _ciekawością._

Alarmy rozbrzmiały głośniej.

Crowley szybko zabrał nogę.

— Lepiej pójdę — powiedział. Jego głos szorstki.

Aziraphale’owi zrzedła mina i Crowley nienawidził się za to. Nie mógł cofnąć swoich słów ani też wydobyć z siebie innych, które krążyły mu po głowie, nieziemskie i przerażające, jak i niewyrażalne. Zamiast tego upuścił stopy na podłogę, z pstryknięciem miał buty (zimne i sztywne, i ciasne, nie podobne do ciepłego dotyku Aziraphale’a) na nogach i wstał.

— _Jest_ późno — zgodził się z nim Aziraphale, a Crowley pomyślał, że usłyszał coś w jego głosie, pewną emocję, której Crowley nie mógł – nie chciał – nazwać.

— Do zobaczenia — powiedział, głównie by rozproszyć myśli.

— Do zobaczenia — zawtórował mu Aziraphale. Och, coś zdecydowanie tam było, coś na co zwróciłby uwagę, gdyby tylko wygłuszył zgiełk własnych myśli.

Ponownie piszczało mu w głowie, dźwięk połączony z wrażeniem ręki na jego stopie, na jego dłoni, tak blisko, tak inaczej, tak przerażająco ekscytująco.

Crowley wyleciał z księgarni w noc.


	4. Chapter 4

Aziraphale siedział na kanapie i starał się pozbyć poczucia, że popełnił wielki błąd. Wszystko tak dobrze się układało. Był wręcz pewien, że oboje wykazali zainteresowanie w zwiększeniu kontaktu fizycznego – Crowley już kilka razy zainicjował go jako pierwszy, w tym dzisiaj. Aziraphale nie sądził, żeby zrobił coś _aż_ nie do pomyślenia. Ale fakt pozostawał ten sam. Coś skłoniło Crowleya do ucieczki, a potencjalnych winnych było niewielu.

 _Do zobaczenia,_ rozbrzmiewało mu echem w uszach. Więc Crowley nie odchodził na dobre. Nie wydawał się nawet zły. Jedynie bardzo spięty, jakby musiał wyjść _właśnie wtedy._ W takim razie okej. Aziraphale postanowił dać mu dzień. Czy to było za szybko? Biorąc pod uwagę jak teraz się spotykali i to jak Crowley właściwie uciekł…

Aziraphale zorientował się, że miętosił róg swojej marynarki. Przestał. Myśl za myślą wkradała się do jego głowy, skłaniając jego palce do wznowienia ruchu.

_Crowley nie wydawał się zły._

_Może powinienem udawać, że nic się nie wydarzyło._

_Co jeśli pojawiłby się Gabriel?_

_Co jeśli się pojawi?_

_Nie, nie. Zostawią nas w spokoju._

_Ale co jeśli–_

Ale ambaras. Zapowiadał się długi dzień.

~

To nie był długi dzień. Zanim jeszcze niebo zmieniło kolor na ciemniejszy niż ponurą szarość, zadzwonił dzwonek do drzwi i pojawił się Crowley. Zatrzymał się, kiedy zobaczył Aziraphale'a, siedzącego w tym samym miejscu, w którym był, gdy Crowley wyszedł te parę godzin temu. Przeszedł dalej i uwalił się na drugim końcu kanapy.

— Nie jestem na ciebie zły — powiedział, wpatrując się gorliwie w sufit.

Aziraphale zamrugał. Skąd Crowley wiedział, że potrzebował to usłyszeć? Sam _Aziraphale_ nie był tego świadomy.

— Och — powiedział. Kiedy stało się jasne, że Crowley nie zamierzał nic dodać, zapytał: — Wszystko w porządku?

Crowley nie odpowiedział. Po chwili głośno westchnął.

— Tak.

— Ach — mruknął Aziraphale. Zawahał się. — Nie wiem czy u mnie też. Tak w pełni.

Crowley obrócił się błyskawicznie w jego stronę.

— Co jest? Coś się stało?

— Nie, nie! — odpowiedział pośpiesznie Aziraphale. — Po prostu wszystko wydaje się inne od czasu…

— Och — powiedział. Odwrócił wzrok. — No chyba tak. Trochę.

Aziraphale sądził, że nawet bardziej niż „trochę” i myślał, że Crowley był tego równie świadomy. Mając na uwadze jego wcześniejszą ucieczkę, nie skomentował. Niestety to sprawiło, że wyskoczył z czym innym:

— Mógłbym potrzymać cię za rękę?

Niemal tak szybko jak to powiedział, chciał to cofnąć. Ich krucha relacja, którą budowali przez ostatnie tygonie, mogła runąć przez te słowa.

Crowley spojrzał w stronę Aziraphale’a jeszcze szybciej niż poprzednio.

— _Chcesz_ trzymać mnie za rękę?

— Tak — odpowiedział Aziraphale, bo nie podlegało to wątpliwości. — Bardzo.

Crowley przyglądał mu się. Potem wyciągnął ku niemu rękę.

Aziraphale ją ujął.

Trzymali je niepewnie, ale ani Aziraphale, ani też Crowley nie puścił.

— Teraz możemy — mruknął Crowley, bardziej do siebie. Patrzył na ich ręce.

— Tak — powiedział Aziraphale. Czuł się dziwnie roztrzęsiony, jakby coś w jego piersi było zbyt lekkie i telepało się dookoła, przeszkadzając mu w oddychaniu. 

Crowley spojrzał mu twarz. 

— A– ty chcesz.

— Tak — powtórzył Aziraphale.

Crowley raptem spuścił głowę, jego oczy podążyły w stronę ich złączonych na sofie dłoni. Jednocześnie ścisnął mocniej, aż trzymał dłoń Aziraphale’a, jakby była liną, a on balansował na skraju przepaści.

Aziraphale też ścisnął jego dłoń. „Balansować na skraju przepaści” było względnie odpowiednim określeniem tego, co czuł. Kurczowo trzymał dłoń Crowleya – którą, jakimś cudem miał w swojej – tak, jakby tylko ona powstrzymywała go od upadku. 

~

Aziraphale trzymał go za rękę. Aziraphale trzymał go za rękę i ściskał ją w sposób nie pozostawiający cienia wątpliwości, że też tego chciał. Crowley był całkiem pewny, że był na krawędzi czegoś na kształt załamania. To było _za wiele_ , trwało to już przecież przez _lata,_ a z jakiegoś powodu, wszystko zwaliło się na niego właśnie teraz.

Crowley zacisnął ukryte za okularami oczy, w nadziei, że dzięki temu wszystko będzie mniej przytłaczające, ale sprawiło to jedynie, że cała jego uwaga skupiła się na jego dłoni trzymającej inną, co było przytłaczające samo w sobie. Otworzył je ponownie, wpatrując się intensywnie w podłogę. Niezmiernie pragnął chwycić mocniej, ale jednocześnie był przekonany, że to było zbyt wiele i mógł w każdej chwili wyzionąć ducha.

Głos Aziraphale’a wyrwał go z myśli.

— Wszystko w porządku?

 _Tak,_ Crowley próbował machinalnie odpowiedzieć. _W porządku._

To, co wykrztusił zdecydowanie nie było zapewnieniem. Był całkiem pewny, że nie było to nawet słowo. _Dlaczego?_

Prawie wyrwał swoją rękę z uścisku, żeby zapanować nad sobą, ale Aziraphale zadał pytanie, a Crowley nie podał satysfakcjonującej odpowiedzi i jeśli teraz by się odsunął, to Aziraphale źle by to odebrał (co byłoby całkowicie zrozumiałe).

Uścisk Aziraphale’a ciut się poluźnił, choć niechętnie i Crowley znów znalazł słowa.

— Nie puszczaj. — Potem uświadomił sobie, że nie wiedział, czego chciał _Aziraphale_ , więc dodał: — Chyba, że ty chcesz.

— Nie chcę — powiedział, a jego palce ponownie mocniej objęły dłoń Crowleya.

Crowley przybliżył się odrobinę bliżej, żeby rozluźnić rękę. Przez powiew powietrza na policzkach poczuł, że były mokre. Jak to się stało? _Płakał?_ Przetarł rękawem wolnej ręki twarz. To było niedorzeczne.

Usłyszał, że Aziraphale pociągnął nosem koło niego i spojrzał na niego, zaalarmowany.

— Co jest?

Aziraphale miał lekko załzawione oczy, ale się uśmiechał.

— Nie wiem. Tworzymy niezłą parę, czyż nie.

— Nie wiem, o czym mówisz — powiedział Crowley, unikając tym razem wytarcia oczu. Łza naraz spłynęła mu po policzku. Strącił ją. — To jest niedorzeczne.

Aziraphale uśmiechnął się szerzej. 

— Mógłbym cię przytulić?

— _Tak_. — Crowley przysunął się bliżej.

Aziraphale objął Crowleya ramieniem i przyciągnął do swojego boku. Był ciepły, a jego ramię ciężkie i Crowley chciał wtulić się głębiej w objęcie, i nigdy już nie odsunąć.

Potem znów zbudziła się w nim panika i zdrętwiał, próbując bezskutecznie zablokować kanonadę słów, _niebezpieczne niebezpieczne niebezpieczne,_ która postanowiła zakłócić ten miły moment. Zadrżał i odepchnął od siebie te myśli, tylko po to, żeby do niego wróciły, bardziej nachalne. Głośne, te myśli były głośne, objęcie było głośne i potrzebował– nie mógł–

Wyrwał się niezgrabnie z otaczających go ramion Aziraphale’a, a także zerwał się z kanapy i stał tam przez sekundę, próbując wymyślić, co zrobić. Kakofonia w jego głowie rozbrzmiewała: _biegnij, uciekaj, nie pozwól się nikomu tutaj złapać, miej się na baczności._ Jakaś jego część chciała być tak blisko Aziraphale’a, jak tylko mogła. Podsunęła mu widok, z którym stanął twarzą w twarz wcześniej – zmartwionego i osamotnionego Aziraphale. Nie chciał tego powtórzyć.

Crowley zamknął oczy i starał się wyciszyć panujący w jego głowie raban.

— Czy nic-- nic ci nie jest? — zapytał Aziraphale. Jego ton był powściągliwy, ciut zatroskany i ciut przytłoczony. 

Crowley przytaknął, wciąż z zamkniętymi oczyma. Naprawdę powinien był wyjaśnić, chociaż trochę, uświadomił sobie, żeby Aziraphale nie obwiniał siebie czy coś równie niedorzecznego.

— To po prostu dużo — powiedział, czując się głupio. — Nie wiem.

— Ja też nie — odpowiedział Aziraphale. — Może powinniśmy na razie odpuścić przytulanie.

Crowley usłyszał to _na razie_ , ujął je i ostrożnie wyrył w sercu, blisko innych, równie ważnych wspomnień. Na głos powiedział:

— Tak. Okej.

— Usiądziesz? — zapytał niepewnie Aziraphale. — Ja bym- Mogę usiąść w fotelu, jeśli tak będzie lepiej.

— Nie — odpowiedział Crowley. Otworzył oczy i usiadł. — Zostań.

Zapadła długa cisza. Aziraphale ją przerwał.

— Czy nie powinienem był-

— To nic — przerwał mu Crowley. — Jest dobrze. — Westchnął. — Jestem głupi.

— Nie jesteś — powiedział Aziraphale.

Crowley chwycił leżącą koło niego poduszkę i mocno przycisnął ją do klatki piersiowej. Znowu zamknął oczy.

Jakiś czas później, gdy strach osłabł, otworzył je i się rozejrzał. Aziraphale siedział wyprostowany na drugim końcu kanapy, wpatrując się w jakiś punkt. Crowley uderzył się w myślach. Zranił uczucia Aziraphale'a. Znowu.

— To nie przez ciebie — powiedział.

Aziraphale spojrzał na niego.

— Wiesz, że nie gniewam się na ciebie?

Crowley mrugnął. Jego pierwszą myślą było _no ba_ , którą od razu zastąpiło _co_ , a później _ale–._ Ostatecznie nic nie powiedział.

Aziraphale zdawał przygotować się na coś wewnętrznie.

— Nie tylko ty jesteś trochę… przytłoczony w tym momencie.

Crowley zdał sobie sprawę, że jego usta były lekko rozdziawione. Zamknął je.

— Och.

Zsunął się z sofy do momentu, aż mógł sięgnąć stopą i delikatnie dotknąć nią stopy Aziraphale'a.

— Mogę?

Aziraphale spojrzał w dół na ich stopy, w górę na sufit i na końcu w twarz Crowleyowi. Skinął głową.

— Okej — powiedział Crowley, już bardziej opanowany. — Powiesz mi, jeśli nie?

— Zrobisz to samo. Nie uciekaj więcej ode mnie.

To było fair, pomyślał Crowley. Uświadomił sobie, że nadal ściskał poduszkę i postanowił, że na tym etapie mógł równie dobrze dalej ją trzymać. Przynajmniej zajmowała jego dłonie.

Nie rozmawiali więcej, ale żaden z nich się nie odsunął. Ostatecznie dłonie Aziraphale'a przestały nerwowo kręcić się i wywijać, i ułożyły się na jego brzuchu. Crowley nie porzucił swojej poduszki, ale powoli rozluźnił się na sofie.

Ich stopy stykały się nieznacznie przez resztę nocy. Teraz ten kontakt nie zdawał się być podkradziony. Crowley mógł zaczekać na Aziraphale'a. Wiedział, że mógł. I co najbardziej niesamowite, Aziraphale był gotów zrobić to samo.


	5. Chapter 5

— Myślę że... pójdę póki co — powiedział Crowley, o którejś rano.

Nie powiedział, że _powinien._ Bo w każdym razie wcale nie musiał wyjść. Aziraphale nie naciskał, a nikt nie miał zamiaru ich sprawdzać. Po raz pierwszy, potrzebował wyjść dla _siebie._ Oczyścić umysł. Przetrawić to, co się działo. Zdusić żar niepokoju i lęku, który nadal się tlił i skwierczał nieprzerwanie: _niebezpieczne, niebezpieczne, niebezpieczne._

Aziraphale zabrał swoją stopę i Crowleyowi natychmiast jej brakowało. Jednocześnie w jego głowie trochę się rozjaśniło. Dlaczego wszystko musiało być tak skomplikowane?

— W porządku — odpowiedział Aziraphale i wstał. — To był miły wieczór. Ym, noc, raczej.

— Racja — zgodził się Crowley, bo była i chciał, żeby Aziraphale w to nie wątpił.

— Co byś powiedział na… kolację dzisiaj wieczorem? — zapytał niemal nieśmiało Aziraphale. — Wiem, że nawet jeszcze nie wyszedłeś, ale…

— Dobra — odpowiedział, również wstając. — Dobry pomysł. Ty wybierasz. Podjadę po ciebie.

Wyjście na kolację oznaczało, że mógłby zobaczyć Aziraphale, ale nie było koniecznym wrócić później do księgarni, jeśli jego nerwy nie potrafiłby się uspokoić.

Aziraphale rozpromieniał i Crowley też rzucił uśmiechem w jego stronę; szczęśliwy, że sprawił radość swojemu aniołowi; szczęśliwy, że niedługo znowu się zobaczą; szczęśliwy, bo Aziraphale nie wyglądał na zmartwionego tym, że Crowley wychodził.

— Brzmi cudownie, mój drogi.

— Dobra — powiedział Crowley, z opóźnieniem uświadamiając sobie, że przez radość słowa uciekły mu, gdzie pieprz rośnie.

Stali tak przez chwilę.

— Moglibyśmy… wymienić uścisk dłoni — zasugerował Aziraphale.

Crowley przytaknął, nim jeszcze zdążył to przemyśleć i wyciągnął rękę. Aziraphale delikatnie ją ujął. Gest przerodził się bardziej w krótkie _trzymanie_ dłoni niż uścisk, ale Crowley zdecydowanie nie narzekał, a Aziraphale również nie wyglądał na niezadowolonego.

Crowley odsunął się.

— Widzimy się wieczorem.

— Widzimy się — odpowiedział Aziraphale i znów się uśmiechnął.

~

Crowley skierował się prosto do Bentley i zwalił na przednie siedzenie. Potem zdał sobie sprawę, że nadal był tuż pod księgarnią i że nie powinien siedzieć, i rozgrzebywać myśli przez godziny w miejscu, gdzie każdy – szczególnie Aziraphale – mógł go zobaczyć. Nie chodziło o to, że obawiał się tego, co Aziraphale mógłby o nim pomyśleć. Ale Aziraphale mógłby się zamartwiać i frasować oraz możliwe, że zapytać, dlaczego Crowley siedział w aucie, z głową opartą o kierownicę.

Swoją drogą, chyba powinien przestać ją opierać.

Auto zamruczało do życia, wcisnął gaz, wyjechał na ulicę i w końcu uniósł głowę. Bentley wiedziała lepiej niż, żeby rozbić się w coś, w co nie chciał, ale policjanci nie zwracali się zbyt miło do osób, które najprawdopodobniej spały za kierownicą. I chociaż Crowley był bardziej niż zdolny poradzić sobie z kilkoma policjantami, to obecnie nie chciał mieć z nikim do czynienia.

W swoim mieszkaniu runął na swój tron i po chwili namysłu, położył nogi na stole, próbując myśleć.

Ciemny ekran telewizora łypał na niego ze swojego miejsca na ścianie, tak jak zawsze, gdy tu siadał. Prowokując go do wolności myśli, do postrzegania własnego życia w zbyt niezależny sposób.

Zostawił go tutaj przez te ostatnie parę tygodni. Nawet zmienienie wystroju mieszkania to ostatnio było za wiele. 

Teraz jednak, wspomnienia ich zetkniętych stóp oraz ramienia Aziraphale'a otaczającego go, żarzyły się, ukazując nowe możliwości, które mogłyby mieć miejsce, jeśli tylko pozbyłby się wątpliwości.

Machnął ręką z irytacją na niewróżący nic dobrego, czarny ekran. Zniknął, zostawiając normalną, niemożliwą do zhakowania ścianę.

 _Widzisz?_ pomyślał. _To nie było takie trudne._

Bo nie było. Wiele rzeczy prawdopodobnie by nie było, gdyby nie myślał o nich tak dużo. Jednak jego mózg zdawał się sądzić, że musiał to robić. Co to w ogóle _miało_ być, ten wcześniejszy niepokój, kiedy Aziraphale go przytulił? Ten gest był _wspaniały._ Nigdy nie chciał przestać, ale jego szare komórki miały inne plany i odpaliły tryb panika.

Powiedział coś wtedy, chyba coś w tym stylu. Też coś o byciu głupim. I Aziraphale– Aziraphale powiedział…

_Nie jesteś._

Och, tak było. Aziraphale ani razu nie wydawał się być poirytowany. Zasmucony, może, kiedy Crowley wrócił z szybkiej przechadzki po okolicy – i Crowley nadal był na siebie zły, że to on był przyczyną smutku – ale nie poirytowany. Powiedział coś jeszcze. _Nie tylko ty jesteś przytłoczony._

Aziraphale to rozumiał, Crowley uświadomił sobie po raz pierwszy. Aziraphale rozumiał. Aziraphale raczej naprawdę _spędzał_ czas roztrząsając podobne zmartwienia. Mogli próbować – lub nie – rzeczy własnym tempem, o ile słuchali siebie wzajemnie. Najtrudniejsze to przezwyciężenie się, żeby Aziraphale miał co słuchać.

Spojrzał na zegarek. Jeszcze masa czasu przed kolacją. Mógł zajrzeć do roślin, ustalić gdzie dokładnie wysłał telewizor…

Tymczasem odchylił głowę do tyłu i opierając się na krześle, zamknął oczy. Tylko na chwilę.

~

Trzymali przez krótko dłonie podczas kolacji. Crowley położył swoją rękę na stole, tak by łatwo było ją chwycić i Aziraphale wziął ją w swoją, obejmując ją. Puścił parę minut później, żeby pokroić jedzenie i Crowley po chwili zastanowienia zabrał swoją rękę.

Następnego popołudnia, Crowley po raz pierwszy od Armagedonu przyjechał bez zapowiedzi do księgarni. Drzwi były zamknięte i Crowley postarał się, żeby otworzyć je głośno – zawiasy zatrzeszczały, a dzwonek zadźwięczał. Aziraphale oderwał się od swojego zajęcia tak szybko, że Crowley zastanawiał się, czy w ogóle był nim pochłonięty.

— Crowley — powiedział i uśmiechnął się.

Crowley przyjął uśmiech z otwartymi ramionami, napędzając nim swój nonszalancki krok, którym skierował się w stronę Aziraphale’a.

— Co się dzieje? — zapytał Aziraphale.

Crowley wzruszył ramionami, podpierając się ręką o krawędź stołu.

— Pomyślałem, że wpadnę. Bo mogę. Nie przerywaj sobie.

— Och. — Aziraphale wyglądał przez krótko na zaskoczonego, po chwili na zadowolonego. Crowley czuł, że kamień spadł mu z serca. — Żeby spędzić czas tutaj?

Crowley przytaknął.

— Bo — ciągnął Aziraphale, tak jakby trudził się z czymś wewnętrznie — teraz możesz.

Crowley znowu przytaknął.

Aziraphale spojrzał z powrotem na książkę, leżącą na biurku przed nim.

— Jesteś bardziej niż mile widziany, drogi. Po prostu — przerwał. — Czuj się jak u siebie w domu.

Zazwyczaj Crowley nie zwróciłby uwagi na to wyrażenie. Typowa gościnność. Dzisiaj jednak, to jak Aziraphale się zawahał, uświadomiło mu, że tym razem i Aziraphale się nad tym zastanowił. I ostatecznie, i tak je powiedział. Świetnie. Mogli to dopisać do listy rzeczy, o których powinni kiedyś porozmawiać.

Ale nie teraz. Aziraphale był zajęty, a Crowley nie spieszył się, żeby wyrazić w słowach myśli, których centrum był Aziraphale. Ledwo miały sens w jego głowie. Spróbować ubrać je w słowa to proszenie się o kłopoty.

Zaszył się głębiej w sklep i wylądował przy jednym z okien. Opierając łokcie na parapecie, wyjrzał przez pokrytą smugami szybę na ruchliwą ulicę. To było dziwne – być w księgarni w dzień, bez limitu czasowego, jedynym powodem to, że chciał tu być.

Przeciągnął leniwie ręką wzdłuż parapetu. Szeroki, z prawdziwego drewna. Wystarczająco szeroki dla smukłego węża-demona, żeby usiąść. Zanim mógł to sobie wybić z głowy, położył na nim ręce i skoczył, skręcając tak swoje ciało w powietrzu, żeby wylądować na parapecie. Niemal rąbnął w szybę, ale szybki manewr zapobiegł tej możliwości.

Podciągnął nogi w górę, obrócił się bokiem, opierając się plecami o jedną ścianę, o drugą opierając nogi. Przez moment poczuł się jak strażnik, siedzący na skraju fortecy, trzymający wartę i czujny na nieoczekiwane wydarzenia w dole. Prawie zaczął śmiać się z samego siebie. Demon obrońcą domostwa anioła? To byłoby za wiele, nawet biorąc pod uwagę ich obecną relację.

Żeby zabić czas, wyciągnął telefon i wcisnął się mocniej w ścianę, włączając Reddit. Jeśli skupiłby się jedynie na tym, równie dobrze mogłoby się wydawać, że był na sofie. Nic szczególnego. Nie ma na co patrzeć. No nie ma.

Tak dobrze udawało mu się udawać, że wszystko było w normie, że zapomniał o bożym świecie i oddał się rozkoszy wkurzania ludzi w Internecie. Kiedy Aziraphale stanął koło niedalekiego regału i go zawołał, niemal spadł z parapetu. Na szczęście udało mu się tego uniknąć, jeszcze zanim jego godność ucierpiała.

— Och — powiedział. — Hej.

— Hej — odpowiedział Aziraphale. — Co robisz?

— Och, ja tylko… — urwał Crowley, nagle nie mając pojęcia jak powiedzieć _siedzę na twoim parapecie, tak o, bez żadnego powodu._

— Wygląda na miłe miejsce do siedzenia — powiedział Aziraphale, ratując Crowleya przed wymyśleniem czegoś.

— Jest niezłe. Raczej.

Aziraphale podszedł bliżej i oparł się o parapet tak, że otarł plecami kostkę Crowleya. Crowley szybko zmienił swoje zdanie – _raczej niezłe_ stało się _perfekcyjne, już nigdy się nie ruszam._ Jednakże, nie powiedział tego na głos.

Aziraphale przechylił głowę do tyłu i w bok, żeby móc spojrzeć Crowleyowi w twarz.

— Według mnie jest cudowne.

Crowley otworzył usta. Zamknął je. Rzucił okiem w stronę okna i na obie ściany swojego zakamarku, a potem na Aziraphale’a, który opierał się o jego nogę i uśmiechał się.

— Tak — powiedział. — Jest.


	6. Chapter 6

— Tak sobie myślałem — powiedział Aziraphale. Siedzieli na sofie, Aziraphale wyprostowany na jednym końcu, Crowley na drugim z wyciągniętymi wzdłuż nogami tak, żeby jego stopy mogły być ułożone na kolanach Aziraphale’a. Wydawało się to zwykłą koleją rzeczy po ich eksperymentalnych „szturcham twoją nogę palcami” oraz „kładę swoją rękę na twojej stopie” i Crowleyowi to pasowało. 

— Och, naprawdę?

— Tak.

Aziraphale położył ręce na stopach Crowleya i zaczął je delikatnie masować. Wydawało się, że robił to bezwiednie i nie zastanawiał się nad tym.

— Jestem ci winny przeprosiny. 

Crowley od razu usiadł prosto z swojej niedbałej pozycji i instynktownie przyciągnąłby stopy, jeśli Aziraphale by ich nie trzymał. Otworzył usta, żeby coś powiedzieć, ale zaniechał. Nowa myśl wpadła mu do głowy, ale i tak się nie odezwał. Ostatecznie powiedział:

— Co masz ma na myśli?

Dłonie Aziraphale'a przerwały czułość i Aziraphale rzucił spojrzeniem w stronę Crowleya.

— Powiedziałem tyle niewybaczalnych rzeczy i nadal za nic nie przeprosiłem. Jeżeli ma nam się udać to, co teraz tworzymy, to muszę to jakoś naprawić. 

Crowley podciągnął jedną stopę pod siebie, opierając się o tył sofy, żeby nie spaść. Nie był pewien co powiedzieć. Zdecydowanie Aziraphale zastanawiał się nad tym i zdecydował, że to idealny moment na dyskusję. Niestety Crowley tego nie zrobił i nie był na nią przygotowany.

Jedyną zaletą tego było to, że Aziraphale kontynuował, bez znaczenia czy Crowley dodał coś od siebie, czy nie.

— Odrzuciłem cię tak wiele razy przez te ostatnie lata, że jestem szczerze zdziwiony, że nadal chcesz mieć coś ze mną wspólnego, bo nie wiem, co zrobiłem, żeby na to zasłużyć. — Aziraphale patrzył się wprost przed siebie, jego dłonie ściskały stopę Crowleya.

Crowley miał wiele do powiedzenia na  _ ten temat,  _ ale zanim mógł coś z siebie wydobyć, Aziraphale kontynuował.

— Powiedziałem ci, żeby zbyt się różnimy. Powiedziałem ci, że jest coś z tobą fundamentalnie nie tak, jako że jesteś demonem. Powiedziałem ci... — Aziraphale się zawahał. — Powiedziałem ci, że nie jesteśmy przyjaciółmi.

— No tak, powiedziałeś — odezwał się Crowley. Nie lubił słyszeć tego ostatniego. Wystarczająco wiele razy krążyło mu to po głowie i to bez przypominania mu o tym. — Słuchaj, wiem, że jestem demonem, zarazą tego świata i tak dalej. Tylko… —  _ Tylko myślałem, że oboje wiemy, że jesteśmy przyjaciółmi. _

Nie dokończył jednak – pewnie dobrze się składało, bo zdawało mu się, że słowa te utknęły mu w gardle — bo Aziraphale nagle przestał patrzeć wprost przed siebie i wwiercał oczy w Crowleya. Wyglądał na przybitego.

— Crowley,  _ nie.  _ Nie o to– Powiedziałem rzeczy, które nie były prawdziwe, które wiedziałem, że cię zranią. O to mi chodzi. Nie masz się  _ zgadzać  _ z rzeczami dalekimi od prawdy. — Teraz to zdawał się być nieco urażony, jakby to Crowley specjalnie nie trzymał się jego planu. Jako że Crowley nigdy nie otrzymał planu, to nie wiedział co powiedzieć.

— Wszystko zagmatwałem — powiedział Aziraphale po chwili, przenosząc wzrok na swoje kolana. — To niedorzeczne. Powinienem był–

Słowa szybko wróciły do Crowleya.

— Nie — powiedział — To nie twoja wina. Myślę, że rozumiem. — Czy tak właściwie rozumiał? — Mówisz, że my– chodzi ci o to, że nie mówiłeś na poważnie, że nie jesteśmy przyjaciółmi.

—  _ Oczywiście,  _ że nie mówiłem na poważnie! — Aziraphale niemal na niego naskoczył. Szybko oprzytomniał. — Nie, żebyś o tym wiedział, naprawdę to rozumiem i tak bardzo cię przepraszam–

— Nie — powtórzył Crowley. —  _ Wiedziałem  _ o tym, wiedziałem przez ten cały czas, ale…

— I właśnie  _ dlatego  _ muszę cię przeprosić —powiedział zdecydowanie Aziraphale, po tym jak siedzieli kilka sekund w ciszy. — Za to  _ ale.  _ Nie próbuj mi wmówić, że nie ma żadnego ale.

Crowley wbił w niego wzrok, ale nie był w stanie zaprzeczyć.

— Dobra — powiedział po chwili. — Dobra, okej, rozumiem. — Przełknął ślinę. — Jesteśmy przyjaciółmi.

Aziraphale zaczerpnął powietrza, a jego ręce lekko się trzęsły. Przytaknął:

— Tak. Jeśli chcesz. Ja chcę. I to bardzo.

Crowley przymknął na krótko oczy.

— Byłoby niemożliwe– no tak, jasne że chcę. No raczej.

— Och, to dobrze.

Zapadła cisza.

— Wspominamy o fakcie, że sama sugestia, zdaje się ciebie przerażać? — Crowley prawie nie chciał o tym napomknąć, bezpodstawnie obawiał się, że znaczyło to, że Aziraphale wcale nie chciał go blisko siebie, a podstawnie obawiał się, bo jednak wspominał o temacie, na który Aziraphale nie był gotowy rozmawiać.

Twarz Aziraphale’a zachmurzyła się.

—  _ Przepraszam. _

— Nie, hej, nie o to mi chodziło. — Crowley pochylił się do przodu i ujął dłoń Aziraphale’a.

— Nie wiem co ze mną nie tak — powiedział Aziraphale, jego ton pełen ostateczności. — Próbowałem  _ cię  _ przeprosić, a teraz to ja się załamuję.

— Mam parę teorii na ten temat — zaczął Crowley — ale nie musimy teraz o tym rozmawiać. Jeżeli to pomoże, to czuję się bardzo przeproszony. — Coś, co musiał później przeanalizować, najlepiej samemu, ale to był problem Przyszłego Crowleya.

— Cieszę się — powiedział Aziraphale. Westchnął. — Powinienem–

— Wiesz co? — przerwał mu Crowley, zanim Aziraphale mógł w ogóle wymyślić, co był powinien. — Myślę, że nie powinieneś teraz robić nic, co sprawia, że  _ tak  _ wyglądasz.

— Niby jak? — zapytał Aziraphale. 

—  _ Tak  _ — powtórzył Crowley, nie potrafiąc lepiej wyjaśnić.

Aziraphale posłał mu pełne dezaprobaty spojrzenie.

— No i już — powiedział zachęcająco Crowley.

Potępiający wyraz twarzy znikł i na jego miejscu pojawił się lekki uśmiech.

— Och, no wiesz ty co.

— A wiem — przytknął mu Crowley. Zastanawiał się, czy był to dobry moment, żeby się odsunąć, ale nie wydawało mu się, żeby Aziraphale’owi śpieszyło się odsunąć. Zaskakująco, w ciągu ostatnich minut Crowleyowi nie przeszkadzały ani bliskość, ani obnażone przed nimi emocje.

Kiedy żaden z nich się nie odezwał przez minutę lub więcej, Crowley stwierdził, że rozmowa dobiegła końca i oparł się o podłokietnik sofy. Aziraphale znowu otworzył książkę, a Crowley odpłynął myślami.

Dziesięć minut później, szybko zaczął tego żałować, gdy musiał wrócić myślami do rzeczywistości, żeby skupić się na tym, co mówił Aziraphale.

— Zastanawiam się, czy byłbyś skory, żeby znowu się przytulić?

Crowley przełknął ślinę. Czy był skory? Tak. No pewnie. Czy był pewien, że nie był w stanie tego spaprać? Nie.

Albo może. Szło mu całkiem nieźle przez ostatnie tygodnie. Właściwie im obojgu. I Aziraphale  _ zapytał. _

— Okej — powiedział. Jego głos był ochrypły. Dlaczego był zachrypnięty?

Przesunął stopy, żeby zrobić miejsce, a później tępo patrzył, jak Aziraphale zapraszająco otworzył ramiona. Nagle sofa zdawała się być nieskończenie długa, a zasugerowana propozycja na drugim końcu, czymś nieznanym, pewnym doświadczeniem, z którym nie wiedział jak sobie poradzić.

Aziraphale opuścił ramiona, wyglądając na zgaszonego. Crowleyowi się to nie podobało.

— Może ty przyjdziesz tutaj? — zaoferował nagle. — Może to ja– uchh… cię przytulę.

Twarz Aziraphale’a pojaśniała i przesunął się, nieco niezdecydowanie, w stronę Crowleya.

— Jak mam… — przerwał.

— Nie pytaj  _ mnie  _ — powiedział Crowley i otoczył ramieniem Aziraphale’a.

Na moment wszystko zamarło.

Potem Aziraphale wypuścił oddech, powoli i ciężko, jakby nie był pewny, czy może wydać z siebie tak szczery dźwięk i przycisnął się do boku Crowleya. Crowley instynktownie uniósł rękę i objął tors Aziraphale’a, przyciągając go bliżej, bo to był  _ jego  _ anioł i jeżeli Aziraphale zamierzał wydawać takie bezbronne dźwięki, to Crowley zamierzał zrobić wszystko, by nie musiał ich tłumić.

Dłonie Aziraphale'a również go objęły w krzyżu, ściskając i nie puszczając. Gdzieś w oddali, nuty paniki próbowały się rozpaczliwie przedrzeć, ale Crowley odepchnął je. Szło im coraz lepiej. I było cudownie. Był bezpieczny, tak jak i Aziraphale. Mógł tutaj siedzieć i trzymać Aziraphale'a w ramionach. I właśnie to zamierzał robić, do diabła z paniką.

Aziraphale zatopił swoją twarz w ramieniu Crowleya i przez chwilę ani drgnął. Nie rozluźnił swojego uścisku, więc Crowley też tego nie zrobił. Nadal był zaalarmowany – raz bardziej, raz mniej – ale poczucie ostatecznie zawsze słabo.

— Przytulasz mnie, jakbyś nigdy nie chciał mnie wypuścić — szepnął w końcu Aziraphale, tak cicho, że Crowley ledwo to wychwycił, będąc ciut dalej. 

_ Nie chcę _ , Crowley chciał powiedzieć. _ Najchętniej nigdy bym cię nie wypuścił. Nie mogę uwierzyć, że tutaj jestem. Jesteś moją ulubioną istotą w całym wszechświecie i jakimś cudem pragniesz spędzać ze mną czas. _

Ale słowa utknęły mu w gardle, szczególnie nachalna mantra bębniła mu w uszach, powtarzając _niebezpieczne,_ a to co chciał powiedzieć, nie znalazło ujścia. Więc zamiast próbować coś powiedzieć, uścisnął Aziraphale'a mocniej, skupiając się na rysie jego ramion. Zanurzył swój policzek w delikatnych kosmykach włosów Aziraphale'a i liczył, że uda mu się przekazać to bez słów.

Oceniając po uścisku, który otrzymał w odpowiedzi, udało się.


	7. Chapter 7

Od wtedy przytulali się częściej. Aziraphale podchodził i opierał się o Crowleya. Gdy Crowley przechodził obok Aziraphale'a, to ten dawał mu krótki uścisk, a Aziraphale czasem obejmował go w talii ramieniem, gdy stali blisko siebie. Powoli, metodą prób i błędów, odkrywali, co najbardziej im odpowiadało. Nauczyli się, że to Crowley musiał otulać ramionami Aziraphale'a, gdzie jego ruchy pozostawały nieskrępowane i mógł odsunąć się w każdym momencie. Nauczyli się, że uściski od tyłu sprawiały, że Aziraphale był spięty i zastygał w bezruchu. Nauczyli się, że żaden z nich nie był w stanie objąć drugiego, choćby ramieniem, jeśli nie byli za zamkniętymi drzwiami.

Nie wspominali o fakcie, że dłuższe objęcia zawsze kończyły się, gdy oddech Aziraphale'a stawał się płytki i nierówny, czy też gdy Crowley zaciskał pięści tak mocno, że paznokcie wbijały mu się w dłonie. Wtedy puszczali, odsuwali się od siebie, wycofywali się. Crowley brał nadmiernie głębokie wdechy do czasu, aż przerwany oddech Aziraphale’a wyrównywał się z jego, lub do momentu, gdy Aziraphale wziął jego rękę w swoją, odginając palce jeden po drugim, gładząc delikatnie kciukiem po zagłębieniach na dłoni Crowleya.

Czasami, po niektórych z tych objęć oddalali się od siebie. Crowley opuszczał budynek, szedł na szybki spacer lub jeszcze szybszą przejażdżkę, mówiąc  _ wychodzę na chwilę, _ jego spojrzenie powściągliwe, niemal proszące, wyrazem twarzy próbując przekazać:  _ to nie twoja wina, niedługo wrócę, muszę pozbierać myśli.  _ Aziraphale nagle sobie przypominał, że miał coś do zrobienia  _ och, naprawdę powinienem pracować nad oprawą książki Austen, nie ma potrzeby, żebyś wychodził, jeśli wolisz zostać, ja zajmę tylko biurko,  _ chwytając za pierwszą lepszą książkę, leżącą wtedy na biurku. Z drugiej strony nauczyli się nie narzucać drugiemu, pozwolić sobie ponownie odnaleźć równowagę, zaufać, że drugi wróci, gdy ochłonie.

Czasami nie oddalali się tak bardzo, Crowley siadał na sofie, Aziraphale w fotelu, a niekiedy siadali na różnych końcach sofy.

Uczyli się, popełniali błędy i badali grunt. To było jak taniec – krążyli wokół siebie, zbliżając się i oddalając, nigdy nie dalej niż poprzednio. Nie rozmawiali o tym za wiele. Stworzona przez nich równowaga zdawała się krucha, jakby w każdej chwili mogła rozbić się w drobny mak, mimo że nie było to prawdopodobne. Stykali się stopami, łokciami, palcami, dawali krótkie uściski, spoglądali na siebie, próbując przekazać to w ten sposób.

Na tę chwilę to wystarczało.

~

Kaczka zakwaczała.

Człowiek, wpatrzony w swój telefon, niemal nie zderzył się z Crowleyem, który celowo się nie odsunął. Aziraphale burknął karcąco, dzięki czemu człowiekowi w ostatniej chwili udało się zejść z drogi. Crowley uśmiechnął się znacząco.

— Mogłeś się przesunąć — wytknął mu Aziraphale.

— Mogłem — zgodził się Crowley.

Aziraphale westchnął, wodząc wzrokiem po otaczającej ich zieleni i szedł dalej.

Crowley postanowił skusić los i prześlizgnął się bliżej do anioła.

Aziraphale nie zareagował.

Los mu chwilowo sprzyjał, więc Crowley wyciągnął rękę i chwycił dłoń Aziraphale przy jego boku.

Aziraphale zdrętwiał.

Crowley wypuścił jego dłoń i po chwili zwiększył dystans między nimi. Warto było spróbować.

~

— To niesprawiedliwe — ogłosił Aziraphale ze swojego miejsca, kilka metrów dalej.

Crowley zamrugał, czując ucisk i gniecenie w brzuchu.

— Wobec ciebie, mam na myśli. — Aziraphale świdrował podłogę w zamyśleniu.

— Co jest niesprawiedliwe? — zapytał ostrożnie Crowley.

— Ja — powiedział Aziraphale i wziął kolejny łyk wina.

Crowley nie był pewien,  _ co  _ było nie tak w tym stwierdzeniu, ale wiedział, że coś było. 

— Jesteś dla mnie cudowny — odpowiedział stanowczo, za późno zdając sobie sprawę, że chyba był podpity.

— Nie — odpowiedział smutno Aziraphale. — Nie jestem. — Zaczął się trząść. — Co to było, co raz powiedziałeś?

— Wiele rzeczy powiedziałem. Trochę się to ciągnie.

— Nie, nie, raz powiedziałeś… powiedziałeś, że jestem zat– zatrw–… że boję się przyznać, że jesteśmy przyjaciółmi.

— Och. — Crowley zastanowił się. — Ale-e ja to łapię, tak sądzę. To nic.

— Nie! — powtórzył z jeszcze większym naciskiem Aziraphale. — Powiedziałeś, że wiesz–z– dlaczego. Powiedz mi dlaczego.

— Myślę — zaczął niechętnie Crowley — że nie powinniśmy tego rozgrzebywać, gdy jesteśmy wstawieni.

Aziraphale zacisnął palce wokół kieliszka.

— Nie dam rady rozmawiać o tym na trzeźwo.

— Dasz — powiedział z przekonaniem Crowley. — Albo możemy odłożyć to na później. Muszę mieć czystą głowę, i tyle.

Zapadła długa cisza.

— Och, niech ci będzie — powiedział Aziraphale, brzmiąc na ciutkę rozdrażnionego.

Wytrzeźwieli.

Crowley pogrupował swoje myśli.

— To nie tak, że nie chcesz, żeby ktoś cię ze mną zobaczył, bo się wstydzisz. — Dużo nad tym myślał i był przekonany, że się nie myli. Jeśli Aziraphale zaprzeczy, to wyjedzie w siną dal na kilka lat i splunie sobie w brodę.

— Nie — zaprzeczył natychmiast Aziraphale. — Nigdy.

— Widzisz? — zapytał Crowley, ignorując uczucie ulgi na słowa Aziraphale’a. — Myślę, że musiałeś się pilnować przez tak długo, upewniać się, że nie będziesz mieć kłopotów przez… —  _ spoufalanie się  _ — spędzanie czasu z demonem, że nie potrafisz od razu przestać tego robić.

— To głupie. Powinienem mieć to już za sobą. — Przez chwilę się zawahał, a potem dodał: —  _ Chcę  _ spędzać z tobą czas.

— Nie ma powodu, żebyś miał to za sobą — odparł Crowley. — Bardzo długo musiałeś oglądać się przez ramię. Ledwo co się to zmieniło.

— Myślę — powiedział z namysłem Aziraphale — że nadal się obawiam, co mogłoby się stać  _ tobie,  _ jeśli za bardzo się zbliżę.

Crowley otworzył usta, żeby wyrazić swoje niedowierzanie, błyskawicznie przejrzał swoje wspomnienia kilku tysięcy lat pełne ich spotkań. Zamknął usta.

— Tak — kontynuował z rozwagą — Wiedziałem, że twoja s– że Piekło nie byłoby zadowolone, gdyby się dowiedzieli.

— Umiem o siebie zadbać — wymamrotał Crowley.

— Och, zdecydowanie. — Wyglądał, jakby chciał coś jeszcze dodać, ale było słychać jedynie ciszę.

— Chodzi o to — powiedział ostatecznie Crowley — że możesz robić to, co chcesz i nie robić tego, czego nie chcesz.

— Chcę wszystko — odpowiedział cicho Aziraphale. — Chcę cię przytulać, siedzieć blisko ciebie, trzymać twoją rękę, kiedy jesteśmy w parku, chcę ci powiedzieć… — zawahał się — o pewnych rzeczach, ale czasami mi się to mąci i ja…

— Nie możesz. Wiem. — Bo wiedział.

Aziraphale przytaknął.

— Jestem wdzięczny, że rozumiesz. A jednak wolałbym, żeby tak nie było, bo chcę, żebyś był szczęśliwy.

—  _ Jestem  _ szczęśliwy.

— I ja też. A mimo to, jest jak jest.

— Sugerujesz, że mnie też dotyczą te… —  _ problemy,  _ nie, nie problemy, nie kiedy mówił o Aziraphale’u — sprawy, o których rozmawiamy? — Dotyczyły go i słusznie. Crowley o tym wiedział.

— Prawie dostałeś ataku paniki, kiedy dotknąłem twojej kostki miesiąc temu — zaznaczył ostrożnie Aziraphale.

Crowley westchnął głęboko. 

— Okej, więc oboje spędziliśmy dłużej, niż ludzie mieli koło, oglądając się przez ramię co cztery sekundy i zastanawiając się, czy obecny moment wolności to ten ostatni. O to chodzi?

— Krótko mówiąc, tak.

— I nie ma nic złego w tym, że podtrzymujesz te nawyki, nawet jeśli wiesz, że już nie są potrzebne. Są jak wbudowany system bezpieczeństwa.

— To samo dotyczy ciebie, pamiętaj.

Crowley coś burknął.

Aziraphale wstał z fotela i przysiadł się na drugim końcu sofy. Crowley wziął nogi i wsunął je pod siebie. Ruch sprężyn, po tym jak Aziraphale się dosiadł, przepełnił go dziwnym uczuciem komfortu. Wrażenie było takie, jakby Aziraphale siedział blisko, ale bez konieczności bycia tuż koło siebie.

— Mówię poważnie, wiesz — powiedział Aziraphale, po tym jak cisza ciągnęła się przez kilka minut.

— Wiem — powiedział Crowley. Zarzucił leniwie rękę na oparcie sofy i dodał: — Pamiętasz, jak mówiłeś, że chciałeś powiedzieć mi o „pewnych rzeczach”?

Aziraphale przytaknął, odrobinę niepewnie.

— Ja… chciałem powiedzieć, że wiem co masz na myśli. I… też chciałem.

Aziraphale był teraz zwrócony ku niemu, jego wyraz twarzy łagodny i zaniepokojony i Crowley pomyślał, że nie było innej twarzy, którą lubiłby bardziej.

— To dobrze — powiedział cicho Aziraphale. Uśmiechnął się trochę. — Dobrze to słyszeć.

Crowley wzruszył ramionami, przeciągnął się, a Aziraphale rozsiadł się wygodniej, zagłębiając się w poduszce.

Sofa poruszyła się pod nimi, trzeszcząc i trzesąc się, przez co jasnym stało się, że siedziały na niej dwie osoby, co było idealne.

~

Dwa tygodnie później, kiedy Aziraphale wyciągnął rękę i ostrożnie ujął palce Crowleya, gdy spacerowali po parku, Crowley je złączył.

Aziraphale nie puścił.

Kaczka zakwaczała.


	8. Chapter 8

Po wejściu do księgarni, Crowleya przywitał widok otwartej walizki na biurku i Aziraphale, który starannie pakował do niej książki. Podszedł do niego i rzucił pytającym spojrzeniem.

— Muszę jechać do Włoch — powiedział Aziraphale, najwidoczniej wyjaśniając.

— Och? — Z tego, co było Crowleyowi wiadomo, żaden z nich nie był poza Londynem, od kiedy świat się nie skończył. To było dziwne uczucie, przypomnieć sobie, że poza ich małym zakamarkiem Europy było tak wiele.

— Tak. — Aziraphale upchnął kolejną książkę do walizki i wyprostował się. — Zostało mi powierzone, żebym doglądał kobiety w latach– och, nie pamiętam, chyba w trzydziestych, ona już odchodzi, więc chcę sprawdzić jeszcze raz, co mogę dla niej zrobić. 

Crowley oparł się o krawędź biurka i otaksował go spojrzeniem. Nie  _ myślał,  _ że Aziraphale zaczął nagle biegać na każde skinienie Nieba, ale jeśli istniała taka szansa, to nie chciał go całkowicie odsunąć od siebie przez powiedzenie czegoś złego.

Twarz Aziraphale’a złagodniała.

— Jest dobrą osobą. Robię to dla niej, Crowley. Nic więcej.

Crowley rozluźnił się trochę, ale się nie odezwał.

Aziraphale chwycił luźno jego dłoń w swoją.

— Będę z powrotem nie dłużej niż za parę tygodni.

Tym się Crowley za bardzo nie martwił. Lubił przebywać w towarzystwie Aziraphale'a, sam wychodził z inicjatywą, ale parę tygodni nie było problemem. Ścisnął palce Aziraphale’a.

— I… nikt ci nie kazał tego zrobić? Nikt z, no wiesz… — Machnął ręką w górę.

— Nikt — powiedział stanowczo Aziraphale. — Tylko ja i człowiek, który zasługuje na spokój, który mogę jej zapewnić.

— Okej — odpowiedział Crowley. Rozważał, czy wytknąć Aziraphale’owi, że wcale nie potrzebował walizki, kiedy podróżował, ale zdecydował przeciwko. — Kiedy wyjeżdżasz?

— Obojętnie kiedy. — Aziraphale spojrzał na zegarek Crowleya. — Nie mam określonego terminu. Jednak myślałem, że możemy wyjść najpierw na obiad.

— W takim razie myślę, że zdecydowanie powinniśmy pójść.

— Wspaniale!

Bagaż zamknął się i cierpliwie leżał na biurku.

~

— Crowley — powiedział Aziraphale, po zamówieniu przystawki.

— Tak?

Aziraphale bawił się pierścieniem. 

— Wiem, że jesteśmy przyzwyczajeni, że jeden albo drugi znika na nie wiadomo jak długo i to mi nie przeszkadza. Ale po tym, co się ostatnio wydarzyło, pomyślałem, że zostawię ci to. — Podał Crowleyowi skrawek papieru.

Crowley zmarszczył brwi na jego widok.

— Adres?

— Tak — powiedział szybko Aziraphale. — Przypuszczam, że będę tam spędzać większość mojego czasu, a w przeciwnym razie będę w okolicach miasta. W razie czego.

Aziraphale nie sprecyzował w _razie czego_ , ale Crowley zauważył, że rozumiał. Był jego wsparciem. Opuszczając swoje cztery ściany po raz pierwszy po tym, jak cała struktura dowodzenia się rozpadła, Aziraphale przystał z nim.

— W razie, gdybym musiał upozorować brawurowy ratunek? — zapytał, bo najwyraźniej nie był w stanie powiedzieć tego poważnie.

— Wolałbym, żeby był bardziej udany niż brawurowy, ale tak. — Aziraphale pociągnął łyk wina. — Jest jedynie  _ nasza strona.  _ A poprzednio, gdy podróżowałem oni zawsze wiedzieli, gdzie byłem, a teraz… —  _ Ty jesteś po mojej stronie  _ zawisło niewypowiedziane w powietrzu.

Crowley patrzył na Aziraphale’a, nie mogąc wydobyć z siebie słowa. Kawałek papieru zmiękł mu w palcach. Wepchnął go do kurtki.

— Czy to ma sens? — zapytał Aziraphale, z odrobiną rozpaczy w głosie.

— Tak — powiedział przez zaciśnięte gardło Crowley. — Tak, sprytne.

— Och, świetnie. — Aziraphale się uśmiechnął. — A teraz, co sądzisz o tej pieczeni jagnięcej?

Crowley, który wykorzystał już swoje emocjonalne momenty tego wieczoru, był zadowolony wkroczyć na znany mu temat jedzenia.

~

Crowley myślał, że dziwnie będzie bez Aziraphale’a, po tym jak spędzili ponad dwa miesiące widząc się prawie codziennie, ale zamiast tego było przyjemnie – prawie niepokojąco – normalnie. To było jak pamięć mięśniowa, tylko dla jego rutyny, a nie kończyn. Poświęcił więcej uwagi roślinom, jeździł po mieście wywołując nieszkodliwy chaos, nadgonił najbardziej skandaliczne, polityczne newsy, które był w stanie znaleźć, wszystko co robił standardowo.

Nim się spostrzegł, prawie cały tydzień umknął mu przed nosem. Gdy się spostrzegł, strapił się. Nie wydawało mu się, że było to dobrym wyjściem, popaść w stare nawyki, po tym jak włożył tyle trudu, by stworzyć nowe. W próbie zerwania z nimi po raz kolejny, pojechał do księgarni i wszedł do środka.

Było cicho i ciemno, zauważalnie brakowało Aziraphale'a. Wiedział, że tak będzie, ale i tak coś ścisnęło go w piersi. Nieczęsto przebywał w księgarni bez Aziraphale'a, ostatnim razem wszystko potoczyło się bardzo, bardzo źle i–

Ale teraz sklep był nietknięty, a on dokładnie wiedział, gdzie jest Aziraphale, i nie było nic do stracenia, gdyby ktoś pojawił się i go tutaj znalazł. Podczas wcześniejszych wizyt takich jak ta nigdy nie zostawał długo, pusta księgarnia sprawiała wrażenie, jakby ktoś z Nieba miał wpaść i runąć na niego za ośmielenie się wejść na terytorium anioła albo co gorsze połączyć jego obecność z Aziraphalem i przysporzyć także mu kłopotów.

Teraz jednak nie musiał się tym martwić. Jeśli niezapowiedziany anioł pojawiłby się w progu, postawiłby na swoim – albo możliwe, że uciekłby, gdzie pieprz rośnie w zależności od tego, co jego instynkt samozachowawczy mu podpowiedział – i coś wykombinował.

Zwalił się na sofę, otoczył jedną ręką poduszkę i zamknął oczy. Dobrze mu szło wymyślanie sobie zajęć. Zasłużył na drzemkę.

~

Aziraphale rozejrzał się dookoła, upewniając się czy nikt nie patrzył, otworzył drzwi i wyszedł na ulicę. W połowie drugi zrzucił iluzję utrudniającą dostrzeżenie go i kierował się dalej ku miłej, małej kawiarni, którą odkrył jakoś tydzień temu. 

Z herbatą w dłoni, usiadł przy stoliku blisko okna cicho wzdychając. Doglądanie ludzi, którzy byli jedną nogą w grobie, było męczące. Chciał oddać im należny szacunek, a to zawsze było trudniejsze, niż można było się spodziewać. Zdawało się, że po tysiącach lat można by do tego przywyknąć, ale i tak zawsze go to zaskakiwało.

Mimo wszystko, dobrze było znowu podróżować . Zobaczyć coś, co nie było Londynem, być gdzieś, gdzie panowała inna pogoda, kultura i sceneria. Dobrze było znowu pracować, robić coś innego niż sprzedawać książki z drugiej ręki. Nie chciał nigdy więcej otrzymywać zadań od Nieba, był już tego pewien, ale podróżowanie po ludzkim świecie z zamiarem pomocy ludziom wzbudzało w nim wiele znajomych uczuć. Te ostatnie miesiące były fascynujące, ekscytujące i wspaniałe. To, jednak? To była rutyna, a Aziraphale lubił rutynę.

Wziął kolejny łyk herbaty i słuchał otaczającego go terkotu włoskiego.

~

Aziraphale był w domu. Crowley zauważył to, gdy tylko się to stało. Nie potrafił dokładnie określić,  _ jak  _ to wiedział, była to jedna z tych rzeczy, które spędził wieki ignorując, tak że została zepchnięta na sam koniec kolejki rzeczy, które powinien przeanalizować, że prawdopodobnie nigdy się tego nie doczeka, ale wiedział. 

Ułożył swoje nogi na biurku i przesunął po ekranie telefonu, jakby wiedza o powrocie Aziraphale’a była powiadomieniem, które może odłożyć na później. Błądził na Reddicie, zagłębiał się w tych nieznanych wodach przez chwilę dłużej. 

Czterdzieści siedem minut później zadzwonił telefon. Podżeganie internetowej kłótni zostało udaremnione przez pełnoekranowe powiadomienie. Odebrał telefon.

_ — Witaj, Crowley, to ja. _

— Wiem, że to ty — odburknął machinalnie Crowley.

_ — Z tym sprzętem to nigdy nie wiadomo —  _ sapnął Aziraphale tak, że Crowley prawie uśmiechnął się czule tam i wtedy.

— Jak było we Włoszech? — zapytał, żeby uniknąć takiej możliwości.

_ — Och, było cudownie. —  _ Dało się słyszeć westchnienie.  _ — Zawsze jest ciężko patrzeć, kiedy odchodzą ci, którym poświęciło się szczególną uwagę. _

— Prawda.

Zapadła cisza.

_ — Chciałbyś do mnie wpaść? _

Pewnie, że by chciał. A jednak jego umysł zdecydował, że najpierw musi się zastanowić, czy  _ powinien.  _ Trzepnął mu. Aziraphale go zaprosił. Chciał pójść. Nie było nic więcej do rozważania.

— Tak, pewnie. — Teraz się uśmiechnął, tak trochę. — Zaraz będę.

_ — Nie jedź za– _

Crowley się rozłączył. To nie czas na rozmowy. Musiał się gdzieś dostać. 

~

Dzwonek zadźwięczał radośnie, gdy Crowley popchnął drzwi – wywieszony znak ZAMKNIĘTE i tak dalej – i wszedł do środka. Szczerze to pokój nie wyglądał jakoś inaczej, niż wtedy gdy tu ostatnio był. Zakurzony i przyciemniony, wypełniony zapachem papieru. Niemniej, miejsce przepełniało teraz  _ uczucie, _ którego brakowało, kiedy właściciela nie było.

I oczywiście był tam teraz anioł. Właśnie obracał się w stronę Crowleya, a znajomy, cudowny uśmiech zdobił jego twarz. Crowley zamaszystym krokiem skrócił dystans między nimi, nagle pewien, że to, co chciał teraz zrobić to przytulić Aziraphale’a, zdeterminowany, żeby to urzeczywistnić.

Aziraphale najwyraźniej doszedł do tego samego wniosku, bo w momencie, gdy Crowley zbliżył się do niego, anioł sięgał ku niemu, jego ręce oplotły go w talii, podczas gdy Crowley owinął się wokół jego ramion, oboje wzmocnili uścisk , nim nie istniała wolna przestrzeń między nimi. Aziraphale westchnął cicho i przysunął się o centymetr bliżej, przyciskając policzek do ramienia Crowleya. Crowley ułożył swoją głowę na czubku głowy Aziraphale'a i również westchnął.

_ Tęskniłem za tobą,  _ Crowley chciał powiedzieć.  _ Tęskniłem za tobą, ale też nie, i wciąż próbuję się w to zagłębić. _

Słowa pozostały niewypowiedziane, bo tak miało być, i jeśli Aziraphale o czymś myślał, to nie podzielił się myślami. Odrobinę się wyprostował, jego ręce powędrowały w górę pleców Crowleya, ale żaden z nich się nie odsunął ani w tym momencie, ani w kolejnym i następnym. Crowley pomyślał, że byłby szczęśliwy zostać w tej pozycji przez cały dzień, kiedy Aziraphale odsunął się, cofnął się o krok i wziął jedna z dłoni Crowleya w swoje, wstrzymując jej dygotanie...

Och. Dłonie Crowleya nadal się trzęsły. Cudownie. Właśnie wtedy, gdy chciał już zawsze stać i przytulać Aziraphale'a jego podświadomość musiała wkroczyć i pokrzyżować wszystko.

— Hej — szepnął Aziraphale, na twarzy nadal miał delikatny uśmiech.

Nie żeby mógł kontrolować swoją podświadomość. W tym cały sęk. I nawet jeśli to Aziraphale wyłapał znaki i zmiany, to nadal tam stał, trzymając dłoń Crowleya, a Crowley nie chciał uciekać. Chciał tutaj zostać, słuchać o podróży Aziraphale’a, wypić trochę wina i ponarzekać na coś błahego. Chciał połączyć stare i znane wraz z nowym i wspaniałym.

Chciał i mógł, jeśliby chwycił i wykorzystał szansę.

— Hej — powiedział Crowley. Uśmiechnął się.


	9. Epilog

— Aziraphale, przestań się z tym babrać i chodź tutaj. — Crowley starał się brzmieć na poirytowanego, ale był całkiem pewien, że mu nie wychodziło.

Aziraphale maznął po obrazie raz jeszcze, tym razem w prawo i cofnął się o krok.

— Tak, myślę, że już jest dobrze.

— Jest — powiedział Crowley, rzucając obrazowi przelotne spojrzenie.

— Chcę tylko, żeby był dobry — zaznaczył Aziraphale, ale przyłączył się do Crowleya na sofie.

Crowley wyłączył telefon i sięgnął ku Aziraphale'owi.

— Dobry, hm?

Aziraphale przewrócił oczami i oparł się o pierś Crowleya. Nic nie dodał.

Crowley zaśmiał się i ułożył się na sofie, wyprostowując swoje nogi na całej długości. Aziraphale usadowił się pomiędzy nimi, wydając zadowolone westchnienie i obniżając się, tak aby mógł ułożyć swoją głowę na klatce piersiowej Crowleya. Crowley trzymał luźno swoje ręce na plecach Aziraphale'a i rozglądał się dokoła tego miejsca, nowego miejsca, tego które wybrali, i w którym zdecydowali się być.

Nawet z światłem lamp, okna były wystarczająco ciemne, by przypomnieć im, że byli teraz poza miastem, z dala od ciągłych świateł i ruchu. Kolejna zmiana. Kolejna, pomyślał Crowley, dobra zmiana.

— Crowley? — odezwał się w końcu Aziraphale. Jego dłonie miętoliły z roztargnieniem rąbek koszuli Crowleya.

Crowley spojrzał w dół na niego.

— Tak?

— Pomyślałem… Bardzo mi na tobie zależy, wiesz?

Ręce Crowleya odruchowo ścisnęły mocniej plecy Aziraphale'a. Słowa nie były, właściwie nigdy, ich mocną stroną. Było coś przerażającego i fascynującego w usłyszeniu ich teraz od Aziraphale'a. 

— Tak — wydusił.

Palce Aziraphale'a stale mięły tkaninę.

— Wydawało się to dobrym pomysłem, żeby powiedzieć to teraz. I tyle.

— Tak — powtórzył Crowley. — Mnie też na tobie zależy.

Dłonie Aziraphale'a zatrzymały się, zaciskając się mocno na krawędzi koszuli Crowleya. Potem spojrzał w górę, w twarz Crowleya i uśmiechnął się.

— Cieszę się.

Crowley pogładził dłonią jego plecy, próbując uspokoić walące serce. Niezbyt mu to wychodziło. Całkowicie odsunął dłonie.

Aziraphale wypuścił jego koszulę i usiadł prosto.

— Kochanie? Wszystko w porządku?

Crowley przytaknął i wziął głęboki oddech. Spojrzał na Aziraphale'a. Na pokój. Z powrotem na Aziraphale'a. 

— Tak. Tak, jest dobrze. Daj mi minutę.

— Chcesz wstać i pochodzić?

Crowley rozważył propozycję. O dziwo, wydawało się to być bardziej kłopotliwe i nie warte zachodu. Zamiast tego potrząsnął głową i zamknął oczy, przyciągając nogi do klatki piersiowej. 

Pokój był nieruchomy. Mógł usłyszeć delikatny szum prądu w żarówkach, skrzypienie sofy, gdy Aziraphale się poruszył. Oddech Aziraphale'a. Własny oddech. Czuł uginające się sprężyny starej sofy i utrzymujące jego ciężar oraz ciepłe powietrze dobrze nagrzanego domu.

Otworzył oczy. Aziraphale go obserwował.

Crowley wyciągnął rękę w jego stronę i Aziraphale ją ujął. Jego dłoń także była ciepła, ponadto delikatna i znajoma.

— W porządku? — zapytał, czując pewne palce Aziraphale'a.

— Tak — odpowiedział Aziraphale.

Crowley westchnął, pochylił głowę w przód i w tył, rozciągając szyję.

Minęło kilka minut. Cichych. Swobodnych. Kojących.

Crowley ścisnął dłoń Aziraphale'a.

— Mógłbyś… mnie przytulić?

Z tego co widział, Aziraphale był zaskoczony. Crowley sam sobie trochę zaskoczył. Wciąż nie był za dobry w byciu  _ przytulanym. _

Nie cofnął pytania.

— Oczywiście — powiedział po chwili Aziraphale. Sięgnął ku niemu i przyciągnął go do swojego boku. Crowley westchnął i niemal bezwiednie wtopił się w dotyk. Jedną ręką objął górną część pleców Aziraphale'a, a drugą owinął wokół jego ramion. Siedzieli tak; dłoń Aziraphale'a delikatnymi ruchami kreśliła kręgi na plecach Crowleya.

Po paru minutach Aziraphale ułożył ich bokiem i na oparciu sofy, tak, że niemal leżeli, twarzą w twarz. Crowley splątał ich nogi, potem poluźnił trochę swój uścisk, aby mógł położyć się na wznak, jedno ramię wciśnięte w Aziraphale'a, drugie w puste powietrze pokoju. Blisko Aziraphale'a, ale nie ściśnięty. W zasięgu wzroku Aziraphale'a, ale nie pozbawiony widoku na pokój. Wystarczająco pośrodku tak, że mógł tutaj zostać, odprężyć się w tym miejscu, tym towarzystwie, tym wszystkim.

— To naprawdę miłe miejsce — powiedział Aziraphale.

Crowley rozejrzał się po pokoju skąpanym w przyjemnym dla oka świetle. 

— Tak. Naprawdę miłe.

Nie odzywali się więcej. Może byli przytłoczeni myślami — może logicznymi, emocjonalnymi czy przyziemnymi. Może zwyczajnie czuli się tak komfortowo, że rozmowa wydawała się niepotrzebna.

Wtedy, w ciszy tego miejsca, ich miejsca, nowego miejsca dla nich i tylko dla nich, rozeszło się nucenie Aziraphale'a.

Po chwili Crowley się przyłączył.

_ Ah, home _

_ Let me come home _

_ Home is wherever I’m with you _


End file.
